


A Change Of Heart

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: After the death of her mother, Buffy has to deal with Glory after she kidnaps Dawn. Spike decides to lend a hand. PG-13





	A Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).
> 
> Summary: After the death of her mother, Buffy has to deal with Glory after she  
> kidnaps Dawn. Spike decides to lend a hand.
> 
> Rating: PG/PG-13 (for violence & language) 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon, The WB Network, and 20th Century Fox. I am just a fan.
> 
> Note: There are eight parts to this.
> 
> Feedback: Yes, please!

Change of Heart: Part I  
  
  
  
Buffy slowly opened the door to her house and stepped in. She placed her keys in her pocket and hung her jacket up on the coat rack above her. A distraught Dawn followed. When the two sisters were in the house, Buffy shut the door and looked down at Dawn. She held out her arms and they shared an emotional embrace.   
  
“Why, Buffy...why did this have to happen?” Dawn sobbed.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and held her sister close.  
  
“I don’t know,” she whispered. “Things just...happen, I guess.”  
  
Dawn shook her head. Buffy felt the tears form in her eyes again and she lifted her head. She looked over at the couch and shuddered. That was where her mother had died. Guilt shot through her as she placed an unruly strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
*I should have been here...* Buffy thought to herself. *If only I had gotten here sooner. Maybe I could have saved her...maybe...*  
  
“Why is the back door open?” Dawn asked as she walked into the kitchen, to blow her nose.  
  
“Oh...I guess I must have...I must have left it open...”  
  
Buffy’s mind was racing with *why’s* and *what if’s*. She ran her hands through her hair and walked into the kitchen with Dawn.  
  
“What’s gonna happen now?” Dawn asked as she saw her sister approaching.  
  
“I - I don’t...I don’t know, Dawn...I...”   
  
Buffy couldn’t keep the pain locked inside her for any longer. She couldn’t hide the fear. She leaned against the wall and slid down, until she could feel the hard floor beneath her. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her hands. Tears suddenly started streaming down her face and her body trembled as she cried. Dawn rushed over to sister and put her arms around her. They needed each other right now, and if they could get through this, then they could get through anything. Dawn placed her head on Buffy’s shaking shoulder and silently prayed that their pain would soon retreat.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Spike wandered aimlessly through the graveyard, contemplating the thought of going to Buffy’s to apologize. He hadn’t seen her since the party...since the night he got thrown out a window.   
  
“Bloody robot...” he cursed to himself.  
  
He had tried to explain everything to her friends, but they had just tossed him out. Even Dawn rejected him. Spike frowned. Maybe he did owe the Slayer an apology. Maybe chaining her up and threatening to have Dru kill her wasn’t the best way to win her over. He headed toward her house, preparing himself for the worst. He figured she would just reject him...again, but he didn’t care. It was worth a try.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
“I think you should get some sleep,” Buffy told her sister, after wiping away the remains of her tears.  
  
“Yeah...” Dawn replied.  
  
She started heading up the stairs.  
  
“Aren’t you coming?”  
  
“I - I’ll be up in a sec,” Buffy said to her.  
  
Dawn nodded and continued to head toward her room. Buffy wrapped her arms around her and paced through the kitchen. She spotted a picture of her, Dawn, and her mom sitting on the counter. She picked it up and recalled that day. It seemed as if it were only yesterday. When everything was perfect. Buffy smiled and brought the picture to her heart.  
  
“Knock, knock,” said a voice.  
  
Buffy jumped back and dropped the picture. She immediately dropped to her knees to clean up the glass. Her head shot up and   
saw Spike standing at the wide open back door. She took the photograph her hands and stood up. Spike noticed that her eyes were swollen and red.  
  
“What’s wrong, pet?” He asked.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Buffy replied as she approached him.  
  
“Can I come in?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
“I just wanted to apologize. You know, for the other day...”  
  
“Fine, now go.”  
  
Buffy’s voice was quivering. Spike tilted his head, trying to decipher her emotions.   
  
“Buffy, what is it? Did something happen?”  
  
“Nothing that concerns soulless vampires.”   
  
“Hey, I just came here to apologize. Not to have you lay into me about...”  
  
“I am in no mood for you right now, Spike,” she interrupted. “Please, just go. Leave me alone.”  
  
She could feel the tears approaching again. She looked down at her feet.  
  
“Buffy, who’s here?” Dawn called down from the top of the stairs.  
  
Buffy paused for a moment and looked up at Spike.  
  
“Nobody,” she said.  
  
With that she shut the door.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The Bronze was packed. Spike wasn’t in any mood to dance. He was only there to get drunk. Maybe that would heal his pain. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. As he chugged it down he noticed a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself and stood up from his barstool.  
  
“Fancy meeting you here,” Spike said.  
  
Xander looked up from his shot glass and sighed.  
  
“Spike.” He said, shaking his head. “Could this day get any worse?”   
  
Spike sat on the stool next to him and motioned the bartender for another drink.  
  
“Tell me about it.”  
  
Xander looked at the vamp sitting beside him.  
  
“Have you heard?” Xander asked.  
  
“Heard about what? Oh, you mean how they were thinking about bringing back the flowering onion? All I can say is it’s about bloody time.”  
  
Xander stared at him.  
  
“Have you no heart? Wait, now that’s a stupid question. Of course you don’t - ”  
  
“I damn well do!” Spike interrupted.  
  
“Anyway, back to the point. I wasn’t referring to the budding onion - “  
  
“Flowering onion.”  
  
“ - I was referring to Buffy’s mom.”  
  
Spike took a swig of his drink.  
  
“What about her?” He asked.  
  
“Well, Buffy found her this morning...on the couch. She’s...”  
  
Spike glanced at him.  
  
“She’s what?”  
  
Xander paused and looked down at his glass.  
  
“She’s dead...she died.”  
  
Spike stood up.  
  
“What - What do you mean...she’s...what?”  
  
“Dude, is that chip in your brain a tad bit too big that mere words can’t even pass through?”  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
“How?” He asked. “Glory?”  
  
“No, doctors said it was an aneurysm.”  
  
“How do they figure? I mean, how do they know for sure?”  
  
Xander had a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
“Why do you even care?”  
  
“Why do I care? Well, I care because...I love Buffy. And...”  
  
“Stalk Buffy would be a more appropriate choice of words.”  
  
“Don’t mock this! ‘Cause once I get this sodding chip out of my bloody skull...”  
  
“Ooh, I’m scared,” Xander said, grinning.  
  
Spike had no patience for this right now. He gave Xander a cold glare and without another word, stormed out the door and into the night.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Buffy stood in the middle of the cemetery as her thoughts drowned out the words of the pastor. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were swollen. The sun was shining down on her, as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She wrapped her arms tighter around her, in order keep the cold out, but then realized the chill came from within. Her heart was numb and angry and there was nothing she could do about it.   
  
“Amen,” Buffy heard everyone say.   
  
She mouthed the word to herself and looked around. Xander and Anya had their arms wrapped around each other, Willow was hand and hand with Tara, and Dawn stood next to a teary-eyed Giles. Buffy realized she was alone and felt isolated from her friends and sister. Buffy watched as they lowered her mother’s casket into the earth below and tears came suddenly, to fill her eyes. This didn’t seem possible. Her mom wasn’t dead. It was just a bad dream. Buffy closed her eyes and re-opened them, only to find herself even more depressed than she was before. She couldn’t take it anymore, and as the pastor said the last words, Buffy ran as fast as she could to her house, tears now drenching her face. She looked behind her, but no one was following.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
It was just after ten and everyone had gone home. Dawn fell asleep in Buffy’s bed, after they cried together over the greatest loss of their lives. Willow stayed a little longer to make sure they were doing OK. Buffy was far from OK, but she didn’t want her friends to be any more concerned than they needed to be. She took a one last glance at her sister before she headed down the stairs. Buffy had decided to go patrolling. There was a lot of pent up anger in her that needed to be released, and what was a better way than slaying? She grabbed her black leather jacket and opened the door. She was a little reluctant to let Dawn stay home alone, but she would only be gone for a little while.

Buffy stepped out into the dark night and headed toward the graveyard. She stopped abruptly when she saw a figure lurking by one of the graves. She crept up behind a tree and tried to get a better look. As a cloud passed over the moon, a shimmer of light shone down on the cemetery and Buffy strained her eyes to see who was there. She immediately spotted the peroxide blonde hair that could only belong to Spike. Buffy rolled her eyes and began to remove herself from behind the tree. She stopped again when she noticed him talking to something. Spike crouched down beside Joyce’s grave and placed a flower by the marble stone. He didn’t know why he felt the need to do this...since the only reason for him being good was to impress Buffy. Or was it?  
  
“It’s been fun, Joyce,” he whispered to the air.   
  
Spike smiled to himself as he realized how stupid he sounded. Was this really the same guy who killed countless numbers of people? Who tortured his victims with railroad spikes and drank from the blood of the innocent? He shook his head in shame and began to walk away. That’swhen he saw her. He blinked, to make sure she wasn’t a hallucination, and when he was convinced she wasn’t, he felt suddenly embarrassed.  
  
*Great,* he thought to himself. *I’m sure she’s never gonna let me live this one down.*  
  
Buffy slowly approached Spike.   
  
“Buffy,” he said.  
  
“Spike,” she replied.  
  
He cleared his throat, preparing himself for an explanation.  
  
“I was just - “  
  
“I know,” she interrupted.  
  
He looked at her and they were both silent for a moment.  
  
“Are you doing all right, love?”  
  
She nodded.   
  
Spike saw the tears start to well up in her eyes and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. She brushed it off and put her head down, not wanting him to see her cry. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. She finally looked up at him.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Buffy.”  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and Spike instinctively pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to push him away. But she didn’t. Buffy frowned to herself. What was she doing in Spike’s arms? The thought seemed rather disturbing, but it felt right. She needed to be comforted. She reluctantly returned the embrace and placed her head on his shoulder. Tears formed in her eyes and she let them fall down her cheek onto his black shirt. Spike had never thought he was capable of loving, until Buffy. But, he never dreamed he was capable of grieving...until now. Buffy brought out the human in him. The William in him. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment, for he feared there wouldn’t be many more like it.   
  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part II  
  
  
  
Buffy pulled her coat tighter around her, as a cool breeze swept by. She noticed that it was unusually chilly for a spring day in California, but, unfortunately, that was the last thing on her mind. The realization that she had taken comfort in Spike, left her with a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn’t in her nature to become that vulnerable. Now he probably thought he had a chance with her, when that was definitely *not* what she had intended. She sighed and looked up at the stars. They were so beautiful. So still. So...  
  
Buffy’s thoughts were interrupted as she approached her house. The door was cracked open, although she knew she had shut and locked it as she left.  
  
“Oh, no...Dawn...”  
  
Buffy ran up her steps and flung open the door, out of breath. Fighting the instinct to race through the house and up the stairs, she took a more mild approach, unsure of who was there.  
  
“Dawn?” she whispered.  
  
No answer.  
  
Alright, screw mild.  
  
Buffy flew up the stairs screaming Dawn’s name.  
  
“Dawn!”  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
*Oh no, please no, please...*  
  
Buffy stopped at her sister’s door. She took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. Locked.  
  
“Dawn, open the door, it’s me!”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Damnit!”  
  
Buffy took a step back and threw herself at the door, until it crashed open. She looked around the room, her eyes silently searching. The room was empty. Dawn was gone.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
“For the 50th time...I - I don’t know...what happened. I was...out, and when I came back, sh - she was gone.”  
  
“Shh, it’s OK, Buffy. Just calm down. We’ll find her.”  
  
Willow placed a gentle hand on Buffy’s shoulder.   
  
“Ooh, ooh, look!” Anya shouted from the other room. “It’s a note!”  
  
“What?” Buffy questioned, as she stood up.  
  
All of the Scoobies immediately stood and followed Buffy into the family room.  
  
“Here,” Anya said, as she handed Buffy the note.  
  
“Oh, my God. I should have known,” she whispered, as she opened it.  
  
“What?” Xander asked. “Did she run away?”  
  
Everyone was silent as they all stared at Buffy, waiting for an answer. Buffy shook her head and tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
“Glory.”  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spike sat on a tombstone, as he took a drag from his cigarette. His mind was racing. He couldn’t get Buffy’s face out of his head. He knew she was just really depressed and looking for solace, but it had felt so good to actually hold her in his arms. Even if it was for only a minute. Spike smiled to himself and looked down at the ground. The night had ended way too soon for his liking. He let out a mouthful of smoke and jumped down from the stone, planning on heading back to his crypt. He stopped, though, when he spotted something shiny in the grass below him. Buffy’s keys. He frowned and bent over to pick them up. Without giving it much thought, he jogged through the cemetery and headed towards the Summers’ house.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
“That skanky Hellbitch! I am so gonna kick her ass!”  
  
Buffy’s guilt and fear had died down and was quickly replaced with rage and revenge.  
  
“Buffy, chill. We’re never gonna find Dawn if you start freaking out,”   
  
Xander calmly told her.  
  
“You’re right.”  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath.  
  
“That skanky Hellbitch! I am so gonna kick her butt!”  
  
Giles stood up.  
  
“Come on, now, Buffy. If you want to find Dawn, p-perhaps you should settle down a bit.”  
  
Giles was right. They were never going to accomplish any thing if she started to lose control.  
  
“Sorry, guys. I’m just so frustrated.”  
  
Willow smiled at her.  
  
“Tell ya what. How ‘bout we go to the Magic Shop and start to look up --”  
  
“No,” Buffy interrupted. “We don’t have time. I should go looking for her now.”  
  
“Now?” Xander asked. “You can’t...I mean, how? You get within 100 feet of her and you’re history.”  
  
“Thanks, for the, uh...warning, Xander, but I can handle myself.”  
  
“Well, we should go with then, right?” Willow asked.  
  
“Yeah, you can’t do this on your own Buffy,” Xander insisted.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
“Right, here’s what I want you guys to do.”  
  
She gestured towards Willow and Tara.  
  
“You two go and get your magic and spell stuff...I’m guessing we’re gonna need it. Xander, Anya, Giles, you guys get weapons and supplies. All that you can carry. And I’ll head out now, try and track down this Hellbitch...see what she’s done with my sister. All I can say is...this is gonna be one hell of a ride.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy sat in the car, her heart racing, as she searched her pockets for her keys.  
  
“Not now...not now, damnit. Where are they?!”  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud tap on her window.   
  
“Jesus Christ!”  
  
When she recognized Spike standing there, she rolled down the window and punched him in the face.  
  
“Shit, Spike! What the hell are you doing?”  
  
Spike held his nose in pain.  
  
“Bloody hell, woman, you broke my damn nose!”  
  
“Hmm, what’s more important? Finding my sister before she’s stuffed into some lock that opens God knows what or Spike’s nose? Gee, let me think.”  
  
“Calm down! You’re out of your bleeding mind. I’m only here to return these.”  
  
Spike dangled the keys in front of Buffy’s face.  
  
“You stole my keys!?”  
  
She was about to punch him again, but Spike caught her fist midway.  
  
“No, you dropped them in the cemetery.”  
  
Buffy let out a deep breath and grabbed the keys from Spike’s hand.  
  
“Thanks,” she said, harshly.  
  
Buffy put in the keys and started the engine.  
  
“Wait,” Spike told her. “What’s this about finding Dawn?”  
  
“Not now, Spike, I really --”  
  
“Let me help.”  
  
Buffy looked up at him, giving his offer some thought. She could use all the help she could get.   
  
“Fine, get in...but I swear, if you piss me off --”  
  
“Right then, I get it.”  
  
They both rode in silence for the first few minutes.  
  
“So,” Spike began, “what’s the deal here?”  
  
Buffy glanced at him.  
  
“It’s Glory. She kidnapped Dawn.”  
  
“How did she find out?”  
  
“Not sure. She just left this note.”  
  
Buffy took the note from her pocket and handed it to Spike.  
  
“ ’Finders Keepers’ ? Couldn’t she be more original? I mean, if I were her, I would --”  
  
Buffy snatched the note away and stuffed it back into her pocket, silencing Spike. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Suddenly, Buffy slammed on the breaks, causing Spike to practically go flying through the windshield.  
  
“Bloody hell! Warning next time, pet.”  
  
“It’s Ben.”  
  
“Who the bleeding hell is Ben?”  
  
“Stay here.”  
  
Buffy jumped out of the car and approached Ben, who was walking down the side of the road.  
  
“Ben!” she shouted. “What are you doing out here?”  
  
“Looking for you...it’s about your sister.”  
  
“What? You know about Dawn? Where is she? Is she OK?”  
  
“Listen, there’s something you should know about me.”  
  
He took a deep breath and proceeded.  
  
“I’m Glory’s brother...but I’m not like her. I want to help you.”  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock.  
  
“How can I believe you?”  
  
“You just have to trust me. I know where she is.”  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me? What is going on?”  
  
“Buffy, we don’t have time. I’ll explain on the way.”  
  
She reluctantly gave in and led him towards the car.  
  
“Who’s this wanker?” Spike asked, as they got in.  
  
“Shut up, Spike.”  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder at Ben.  
  
“Talk,” she told him.  
  
He cleared his throat.  
  
“Alright. Like I said before, Glory and I are brother and sister. She was intent upon bringing Hell to Earth, but in the process, she got us both stuck here. Now, she needs the ‘Key’ to open the portal back up and to finish the job. I, on the other hand, like this place and want to stay. Glory doesn’t know this though and thinks I’m working with her, instead of against her.”  
  
“So, let me get this straight,” Spike said. “Superwoman, here, wants to suck the world into Hell?”  
  
He turned to Buffy.  
  
“Kind of like Angel.”  
  
Ben shook his head.   
  
“Glory doesn’t want to suck the world into Hell...she wants to bring Hell to Earth.”  
  
“There’s a difference?”  
  
“Well, yeah.”  
  
“Wait,” Buffy interrupted. “How did she find out Dawn was the ‘Key’?”  
  
“I don’t know. She probably sent one of her minions out or something.”  
  
“How do I know you’re not lying?”  
  
“You don’t. You just have to trust me. And if you don’t mind me saying, we better hurry ‘cause there’s not much time.”   
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and then back at Ben.  
  
“Alright, you lead the way.”  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part III  
  
  
As they pulled into the driveway, all Buffy could do was stare in awe.   
  
“You live here?” She asked in astonishment.  
  
It was a mansion. Huge. The biggest house Buffy had ever seen.  
  
“Yep,” Ben replied, smugly.  
  
“Damn, I can see, now, why you’d wanna stay.”  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s not that big...I mean, if you take off about 3 stories...”  
  
“Anyway,” Buffy interrupted. “Back to the real reason why we’re here. Where’s Dawn?”  
  
“Glory has her in there...second floor, I believe.”  
  
“Alright, gimme a sec...I have to make a call.”  
  
Buffy took out her cell phone and called her friends, giving them directions and telling them about Ben and Glory. When she was done, she took off her jacket and threw it in the backseat...she didn’t want it wearing her down.  
  
“K, what are we waiting for?”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The three of them slowly approached the house, Ben leading the way.  
  
“Do you think Dawn’s alright?” Spike asked Buffy.  
  
She nodded.  
  
“This way,” Ben whispered.  
  
He led them into the house and up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, Buffy suddenly started becoming nervous. She tapped Ben on the shoulder.  
  
“W-What’s the plan?” she asked him. “I mean we do have a plan, right? ‘Cause I don’t have any weapons and --”  
  
“Chill out, Buffy. I have it all under control,” Ben told her, calmly.  
  
Spike looked uncertain and pulled Buffy aside.  
  
“Are you sure about this guy, Slayer? He seems a little shady to me.”  
  
Buffy removed herself from Spike’s grasp.  
  
“I don’t have time for this, Spike. I trust him, alright? If you’re so unsure, then why are you still here? No one’s forcing you to stay.”  
  
They stood there for a moment in silence.  
  
“You guys coming, or what?” Ben called from down the hall.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
“Look,” she said to Spike. “Since you’re probably only doing this to impress me, then boy, I’m wowed, but you should go, OK? Just leave.”  
  
She turned and began to walk away, following Ben. Spike watched her, until she rounded a corner and he couldn’t see her anymore. He took a deep breath. If the Slayer didn’t want him there, then there was no point in staying, right?  
  
“Bloody hell...” he mumbled under his breath. “Buffy, wait up!”  
  
He took off after her, but as he turned the corner, all he saw was a fist in his face. Then everything went black.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
It seemed as if millenniums had gone by before Spike finally regained consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be welcomed with more darkness. He tried to move, but to his dismay, couldn’t. He was...chained up?  
  
“Bloody hell!” He yelled, desperately trying to break free from the chains.   
  
He pulled his wrists as hard as he could, but it was no use. He sighed and leaned his head against the cement wall. Then, suddenly, he heard a noise from across the room.   
  
“Who’s there?”   
  
He strained to see through the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he made out a figure with...long blonde hair.  
  
“Buffy!” He called out to her, in a loud whisper.  
  
She groaned and lifted her head.  
  
“S-Spike? Where are you? I can’t see anything...”  
  
“I’m across from you.”  
  
He rattled his chains, figuring she wouldn’t be able to see him. It didn’t help that he was wearing all black.  
  
“What happened?” She asked.  
  
“I was sorta hopin’ you could tell me.”  
  
He heard Buffy trying to escape from her shackles.  
  
“Damnit!” she shouted, realizing she couldn’t break free. “When I finally get out of here, that bitch is gonna have one cranky Slayer on her hands.”  
  
“Are you sure it was Glory who did this?”  
  
“Her or one of her minions.”  
  
“What about that Ben guy?”  
  
Suddenly they heard the door creak open.  
  
“You called?”   
  
Buffy immediately recognized his voice.  
  
“Ben! I’m over here...I-I’m chained up.”  
  
“So I noticed.”  
  
He turned his attention over to Spike and began to approach him.  
  
“You better as hell get me outta these chains, you sod,” Spike demanded, struggling to get loose.  
  
Spike was answered with a punch to his face. He felt blood trickle down his lip and into his mouth.  
  
“Name calling’s not nice,” Ben told him, caustically.  
  
Buffy’s heart sunk.  
  
“You...” she whispered, not believing how gullible she was. “You tricked us.”  
  
“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. But, don’t get all excited yet, the game is just beginning.”  
  
Ben looked back at Spike and grinned.  
  
“Your boyfriend, here, gets to make a choice.”  
  
Spike just looked at him, pretty sure he wasn’t going to like this game one bit.  
  
“What do you mean, a choice?” Buffy asked.  
  
Ben ignored her, focusing his attention on Spike.  
  
“Here’s the deal, Bleach Boy, you get to choose between yourself or Buffy. I mean, you know how Sis is...gets a little antsy when she’s weak. She’s gonna need something to hold her over, until the ritual is set in motion...and that won’t be ‘til morning.”   
  
Buffy looked on in disbelief. This was so not happening. Who would of thought that her fate would ever lie in Spike’s hands?  
  
Spike glared at Ben, letting the words sink in. Him or the Slayer. Damn. If he would’ve gotten asked this, oh, say a few months ago, then it would have been easy. But things were different now. Somewhere along the way he fell in love with the sodding Slayer and now he had to choose who’s life was more important. His or hers. But, the real question was, could he live without her? Could he go to sleep each day, knowing that he had let her die, for the sake of his own pathetic life? The answer was no. He took one last glance at Buffy and voiced his decision.  
  
“Alright, mate,” he said. “Take me and let’s get this bloody over with.”  
  
Buffy’s breath caught in her throat. She was in shock. Did he really just give up his own life for hers? Did he really love her that much? All she knew is that she couldn’t let him go through with this. No matter how much she disliked him, it just wasn’t right.  
  
“Wait,” Buffy called out. “I’m the one Glory wants. This is my fight. Spike has nothing to do with this.”  
  
Ben turned to Buffy and smiled.  
  
“Do you realize how cute you two sound? I mean, really, this would make an excellent soap opera. Although, hmm...lover boy getting his brains sucked out. That could lose some ratings. But, I guess we’ll just have to find out, now won’t we?”  
  
Buffy started to panic. Now what?  
  
Spike tensed as Ben began to unlock him from his chains. Then, suddenly, he had an idea. As Ben freed one of his wrists, Spike felt his jacket for his pocket knife.

Still there. 

If he was gonna make his move, it had to be now. In one swift gesture, Spike grabbed the knife out of his pocket and stabbed Ben in the gut, just as he released his other wrist. Knowing, it would only buy him time because Ben was a god, Spike quickly picked up the key from the cement floor and rushed over to Buffy.  
  
“I’m gonna get us out of here, love,” he told her, as he unlocked her chains.  
  
“You fool!” Ben shouted, as he stood up.  
  
He placed his hand over the stab wound and when he removed it, it was gone. Then, he bolted across the room and grabbed Buffy by the hair.  
  
“Get off me, you son-of-a-bitch!” she shrieked.  
  
“Sorry, sweet cheeks, you lose.”  
  
“Not in my game.”  
  
With that, she turned around and kneed him the groin as hard as she could. He staggered over in pain for a brief moment, but was quickly back on his feet.  
  
“C’mon!” Spike shouted, as he yanked Buffy out the door.  
  
“Wait, what about Dawn? I’m not leaving without her!”  
  
“Buffy, we don’t have time! We’ll...have to come back for her in the morning. That’s when they’re doing the ritual.”  
  
Buffy looked behind her and saw Ben charging toward them.   
  
“OK, let’s go.”  
  
With that, she grabbed Spike by the arm and they ran down the hall, with Ben close at their heels.  
  
“W-Which way?” Buffy asked when they reached a crossroads.  
  
Suddenly, Ben came up from behind them and grabbed Spike by the collar.  
  
“You dropped this.”  
  
He pulled out Spike’s pocket knife and stabbed him in the side.  
  
Hard.  
  
“Bloody hell!” he shouted as he doubled over.  
  
Ben threw him to the ground and advanced towards Buffy, who was wide-eyed with horror. She punched him, but he didn’t even flinch. She started to back away.  
  
“Think you can beat me? Well, think again. I’m immortal.”   
  
“Oh yeah? And I’m in a really...”  
  
She punched him hard in the face.  
  
“...bad...”  
  
She kicked him hard in the stomach.  
  
“...mood!”

With that she grabbed his arm, twisted it, and flung him through a glass window that led into another room. She then, rushed over to Spike, who was attempting to stand up.  
  
“Oh, God...you lost a lot of blood. Come on, let’s get you out of here.”  
  
She helped him fully stand, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and proceeded down the hall, where she spotted an exit.  
  
“I can walk...on my own, Slayer...I don’t need...your bloody help,” Spike mumbled, starting to lose consciousness.  
  
Buffy ignored him and looked over her shoulder. Ben wasn’t following them. She knew he wasn’t dead, or even hurt for that matter, so they had to make a quick break.When they finally reached the door, Buffy pushed it open and headed out into the night.   
  
Then she stopped.  
  
“Where’s my car?”  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part IV  
  
  
Buffy’s eyes frantically searched around for her car, but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
“This is not happening,” she said out loud. “This is *so* not happening...”  
  
Meanwhile, Spike was becoming weaker, less conscious, and a hell of a lot harder to carry. She knew she had to get him back to his crypt before it was too late. He was losing a lot of blood. In fact, she could feel it seeping through her own clothes.  
  
“Looks like we’re gonna have to do this the hard way,” she told him.  
  
Spike didn’t reply, and instead, staggered and placed more of his weight upon Buffy. She readjusted him and headed down the road, preparing herself to walk the rest of the way.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
“So...which one did you bring me?” Glory asked her brother anxiously, an immense smile spread across her face.  
  
She was sitting on her bed painting her toenails, when her Ben walked in.  
  
He cleared his throat.

“There, uh, seems to be a bit of a problem, Sis...they sort of, well, they...”  
  
“Spit it out already! My nails are going to be dry by the time you finally finish the damn sentence.”   
  
“They got away.”  
  
Glory stopped what she was doing and looked up at her brother. That was definitely not what she was planning on hearing. She stood up and strolled towards him.  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you correctly. I mean, I *thought* you said they got away, but that can’t be right. I know for a fact that two, unconscious, weaklings don’t stand a chance against a powerful, immortal, god...”  
  
Ben took a deep breath and repeated himself.  
  
“You heard right. They got away.”  
  
The small smile that was still suspended on Glory’s face, quickly vanished and only rage was evident now.  
  
“You stupid fool! Do you know what this means?!”  
  
Glory cried out in frustration and raised her hands upward towards the sky. Suddenly, large bolts of energy and electricity protruded from her fingertips, pierced the ceiling, and clashed with the clouds above her. When she was finished, she let out a sigh of relief, and walked towards one of her huge closets. She swung open the doors and pulled out Dawn by her hair. She squirmed and shrieked in her grasp.  
  
“It means we’re gonna have to get this ritual set up a tad bit sooner than we expected.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy trudged along the side of the road praying a car would see them and pull over. But, unfortunately, no car was visible within a 50 mile radius.  
  
Spike had completely passed out and Buffy was getting worried. She had stopped briefly to rest, and while doing so, ripped off part of shirt in order to stop the blood. She tied it around his waist as tight as she could, but it wasn’t doing much good. He was still bleeding pretty bad. And to her dismay, she realized that if she didn’t find blood for him soon, he would die.  
  
Suddenly, the sky flashed before her eyes, and Buffy was momentarily blinded.   
  
“What the...” she whispered, covering her eyes.  
  
When the light finally subsided, Buffy felt cold droplets falling on top of her. She looked up and was shocked to see that it was...Snowing?  
  
*OK, maybe I got hit in the head harder than I thought,* she pondered to herself.  
  
All of a sudden, the winds picked up and the snow became heavier and heavier. In no time at all, Buffy was walking through a blizzard. A blizzard, in the middle of spring, in California. It was unreal. The bitter cold numbed her delicate skin as she struggled against the fierce storm. She regretted leaving her coat in the car, stolen car for that matter, and it was even worse because she had just ripped off half her shirt to bandage up Spike. Why she was even bothering to help Spike, she had no idea. She supposed, that since he was willing to give up his life for hers, the least she could do was try to save his.  
  
So there she was. Buffy Summers, half naked, carrying an unconscious vampire down the streets of Sunnydale in the middle of a blizzard. And all she knew, was that if she didn’t find shelter quickly, they would both be dead by morning.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
“Um, Giles? Is it supposed to be snowing?” Willow asked in bewilderment, as they drove towards Glory’s mansion.  
  
“I - I don’t believe so...this is extremely peculiar.”  
  
Willow, Anya, and Tara all sat in the backseat, with Xander in the front with Giles. Willow and Tara had been practicing a new spell, when all of a sudden a blizzard struck.  
  
“Do you think Glory had something to do with it?” Tara asked.  
  
“You know, that would be so like her. That hussy of a god...trying to keep us from spoiling her plans,” Xander replied, shaking his head.  
  
“Xander’s right. It wouldn’t amaze me at all if she was somehow behind this,” Giles agreed.   
  
“Turn right!” Anya shouted from the backseat.  
  
“Where?” Giles asked.  
  
“Oh, uh, back there,” she replied.  
  
Giles slammed on the breaks and put the car into reverse.  
  
“Are you sure, Anya?”  
  
“I think so...I mean it’s hard to tell with all this snow blowing around us. Maybe it was two streets back.”  
  
“Well, perhaps you should give the direction duties over to Xander, here.”  
  
After about 20 more minutes of bickering over what street to turn on and what direction to proceed in, the Scoobies finally came to the disturbing conclusion that...  
  
They were lost.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy sat down and wrapped her arms around her body. She had finally found a little tunnel that went underneath the road. It wasn’t much better, but it sure as hell beat walking through the damn snow storm. She leaned her head back closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a slight groan brought her back to reality. She looked over at Spike who was attempting to sit up.  
  
“Spike, you’re awake!” She said, surprised at how much thrill was in her voice.  
  
“Where the bloody hell am I?” He mumbled, glancing over at Buffy. “And who the hell are you?”  
  
Oh.  
  
Loss of memory was definitely not a good sign. She looked down at his side and saw fresh blood seeping through the cloth. She sighed and reached over to fix it.  
  
“Get your grubby paws off me!” He shouted swiping at her hand.  
  
Buffy jerked back.  
  
“Look, I’m just trying to help you. You’re hurt and --”  
  
“Listen, Dru, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s bloody over with. Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind.”  
  
Buffy just sat there, not knowing how to handle the situation.  
  
She cleared her throat.  
  
“Maybe you should just get some rest now, Spike. We can talk about this later.”  
  
Spike stopped talking and stared blankly at her. He then, leaned toward her and placed his head on her shoulder. Buffy sat completely still for a moment, not knowing whether to sit him back up or not. She decided to just let him be, figuring her shoulder was more comfortable than the brick wall. She took a deep breath and hesitantly placed her head against his, only planning on resting her eyes. Though, in moments, Buffy was eventually drifting off to dream land.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy awoke with a start and looked around her. Her mind was foggy and it took a while before she remembered where she was.   
  
*Oh no,* she thought. *Please don’t tell me I fell asleep.*  
  
She looked at her watch and let out a sigh of relief. It was only ten past ten, which meant she was only sleeping for a half an hour. Not knowing what had woken her up, she searched around. Her eyes immediately fixed on Spike who was now, violently shaking in his sleep. He was laying next to her and there was a small pool of blood on the ground, next to his wound.  
  
Buffy rushed over to him and sat him up. She put her arms around him and held him tight, trying to make the shaking subside. After about fifteen minutes, his shivering ceased and Buffy gently laid him back down.She turned him over and began to undo the material, covering his wound.  
  
“Damnit,” she said out loud, when she realized how much blood he’d lost.  
  
The cut was already beginning to heal, but there was still no way he could make it ‘til morning. Buffy looked around the tunnel for something, anything, that she could use to help him. If only she had blood with her. She smiled briefly at how stupid that sounded. You know Buffy, always known for carrying around packets of blood, just in case. Then an idea struck her. She didn’t have blood *with* her, but she did had blood *in* her. Maybe...  
  
No. There was no way she was going to risk her life to save a vampire’s. Then again, he was going to do the same thing for her...Still. He loves her. She doesn’t love him. Buffy sat there, her thoughts conflicting, and looked down at the unconscious vampire. She coudn’t just let him die here. Not when she had a chance to save him. It would just be...wrong. She may not like him, but she didn’t hate him enough to let him die.   
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
Not letting herself think about it any longer, she searched around for something sharp to cut her arm with. She spotted a piece of broken glass laying across from her.  
  
*Great,* she thought to herself. *I can get myself blood poisoning in the process.*  
  
Buffy reluctantly picked up the glass and placed the tip of it against the inside of her arm. She bit down on her lower lip and quickly made the cut. When the blood began to rise to the surface, she ran over to Spike and tilted his head up. She placed her arm to his mouth, waiting for him to respond. He just sat there at first, but as the blood dripped into his mouth, he slowly moved his lips apart. Buffy watched in fascination as he suckled the warm liquid into his mouth. She trembled when she felt his tongue graze the tender flesh on her arm, but didn’t pull away.   
  
OK, this was just...weird. What had gotten into her? Why was she actually letting Spike drink from her? First, the hugging, now, the blood drinking. This is definitely *not* how Buffy had planned her day. It felt like days had gone by before she finally pulled her arm away. She hoped he had gotten enough, because she was already beginning to feel light headed. And there was no way either of them would get of there if they were both passed out.  
  
Buffy ripped off yet another piece of her shirt to wrap her own arm with. She was freezing. The blizzard still hadn’t stopped and it looked like it wasn’t going to for a long time. Not knowing any other way to make herself warm, Buffy hesitantly cozied up inside Spike’s duster. Yes, it meant being in close proximity with the vampire, but it was the only way to make her warm. She was half naked, after all. Besides, she was almost certain he wouldn’t mind.  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part V  
  
  
Buffy lay there, trying desperately not to fall asleep. She watched outside, as the snow fell harshly to the ground. Just looking at it sent a shiver down her spine. She wondered where her friends were and if they were worried about her. They must be going crazy searching for her. Her thoughts were interrupted though, when she felt Spike stirring.She immediately sat up and found him looking at her, his eyes in a state of bewilderment.  
  
Great, he was still delirious.  
  
“Slayer...what the hell are you doing in my bloody lap?”  
  
Or not.  
  
“Spike! You’re...not unconscious anymore.”  
  
“Right, now what are you doing in my lap? Not that I mind...”  
  
“Trying to keep warm,” she interrupted, knowing how Spike’s mind worked, but taking it as a sign he was feeling better.  
  
Spike gazed around at his surroundings.  
  
“Uh, where the hell are we?”  
  
“In a tunnel,” Buffy replied, now sitting beside him.  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Look, there’s a blizzard outside so this is just a temporary stay.”  
  
“A bleeding blizzard? Where the hell have I been?”  
  
This time Buffy raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Oh, right...unconscious.”  
  
“Anyway,” Buffy said. “We have pray that this blizzard dies down before morning. Or else Dawn is in major trouble.”  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments and Spike just stared at her. He had woken up long before Buffy realized he did and had taken in the moments of having her snuggled up inside his jacket. It was definitely the closest to Heaven he would ever get. Just her presence made him feel content.

He knew he had been close to dying. Even when he was unconscious, he could feel himself slipping further and further into the darkness. He was still unsure of how he managed to come back, but some weird feeling inside him made him think that Buffy had something to do with it. After all, she had tried to bandage him up. He looked down at the blood soaked cloth wrapped around his waist. Then he looked over at Buffy’s shirt. Ripped. He smiled to himself, realizing she had used her own shirt to in order to help save his life. He then frowned, as he noticed her trembling. He slowly slipped off his duster, tensing as pain shot through his body, and placed it around her.  
  
Buffy looked up at him as he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. He was only wearing a black wife-beater underneath.  
  
“Spike, I’m fine. It looks like you need this more than I do.”

He shook his head and leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Don’t try arguin’ with me, Slayer. You’re not gonna win.”  
  
She definitely wasn’t in any mood to argue, so she accepted.  
  
“Thanks,” she whispered, her eyes fixated on the brick wall in front of her.  
  
They both sighed.  
  
Spike looked down at her arm and realized it was wrapped in the same material as his bandage. Curiosity immediately surfaced.  
  
“Buffy,” he said.  
  
“Hmm?” she replied.  
  
“What happened to your arm?”  
  
Buffy quickly looked at him and instinctively covered up her arm.  
  
“Oh, that. I got cut.”  
  
For some reason, Buffy didn’t want him to know about what she did. How she saved his life.  
  
Spike looked at her questioningly.  
  
“What, Spike?” she asked, annoyance in her tone.  
  
He looked back at the wall.  
  
“Didn’t say anything.”  
  
She let out a deep breath and continued to hide her arm, as if he didn’t already see it. She then glanced down at her watch.   
  
Midnight.

That left them with only a few hours before dawn. Buffy began to feel nervous and kept fidgeting.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll get to her in time,” Spike told her.  
  
Why did he always do that? How did he always know what she was feeling and what she was thinking about?  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
“I hope you’re right.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
The blizzard was at its worst and Buffy had still not returned. The Scoobies were getting worried. After getting lost about 20 times, Giles had finally found his way back and everyone was gathered around the table in the Magic Shop. They had assumed Buffy would arrive back home as soon as the blizzard hit, but she hadn’t and they feared the worst.  
  
“M-Maybe Ben took her to a safe place...” Willow suggested.  
  
“I don’t know. Don’t you think she would have called?” Tara replied.  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
“Well, we can’t just sit here. Buffy might need out help. I mean, what if she’s fighting Glory alone? What if she’s trapped in some underground tunnel? What if --”  
  
“Xander, I - I don’t think that’s the case.” Giles interrupted. “I’m guessing she stopped somewhere and is waiting for the storm to retreat. Her phone probably doesn’t even work under these circumstances.”  
  
Xander stood up.  
  
“Well, wherever she is, I know she needs us. And I am not just going to sit here and wait.”  
  
“But, Xander, the storm...” Willow insisted.  
  
He looked out the window. Snow was hitting the earth like bullets and the wind was blowing furiously.  
  
He sat back down.  
  
“So, we wait?” He asked.  
  
All the Scoobies exchanged hesitant glances.  
  
“We wait,” Willow replied.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy placed her hands over her ears. Not because she was trying to protect them from the cold - no, this was worse.  
  
Much worse.  
  
“Look,” she finally said. “The serenading was sweet for the first few - well, never - but for Christ’s sake, Spike, stop singing.”  
  
He looked at her and grinned.  
  
Then proceeded to sing louder.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and whined in frustration, pressing down on her ears harder than ever.  
  
“Would you mind if I threw a giant rock at your head? I’m thinking I like the unconscious Spike much better.”  
  
“Do you really want to?”  
  
“Would it shut you up?”  
  
Spike leaned back and sighed, still smiling.  
  
“Alright, so you don’t fancy my singin’...but I can’t bloody well just sit here and do nothing.”  
  
“Trust me, Spike. There are plenty of things you can do that don’t involve singing, or opening your mouth...or even breathing for that matter.”  
  
“Vampires don’t breathe, love. You of all people should know that.”  
  
“Oh, right...well, there’s one problem solved. One down, two to go,” she said sarcastically.  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
“Are you always this bothersome?”  
  
“Are you?”  
  
Spike was about to reply, but Buffy cut him off.  
  
“Wait!” Buffy said, smacking herself in the forehead. “Stupid Buffy...why must you ask such dumb and obvious questions?”

Spike just rolled his eyes, not really in the mood for her sarcasm anymore.  
  
“Go to sleep, Slayer. I’ll keep an eye on the time.”  
  
“Ha, yeah right. The ‘Let’s-Put-Our-Trust-In-Spike’ Buffy is not in at the moment...and will never be again.”  
  
He looked at her and frowned.  
  
“Since when did I ever make you not trust me?”  
  
“Since last weekish.”  
  
He looked at blankly.  
  
“Um, remember? Chains, ex-girlfriend, die-Buffy-die unless you confess your love for Spike?”  
  
Oh, right.  
  
“Please, you actually think I would let that bitch kill you?” He asked.  
  
“How am I supposed to know? You’re one twisted vampire, Spike.”  
  
“And you’re one daft chit.”  
  
“Me?” She laughed. “You’re the obsessed stalker that thinks he has a chance with me, when really I would rather die then even consider touching him. Please, Spike. Who’s daft now?”  
  
Buffy glanced over at him, with a smug smile on her face, waiting for him to respond.   
  
He didn’t.  
  
Instead, Buffy noticed his eyes sadden, while he stared at the wall. OK, maybe she had gone a little too far. She was about to make a subtle apology, but he put his hand up as if telling her to stop.  
  
“I’ve heard enough, so just shut your trap. Besides, I have a sodding headache.”  
  
“Listen, I’m sorry, OK? I didn’t mean to --”  
  
“Didn’t mean to what? Hurt my feelings? I thought vampires don’t know how to feel. Said so yourself. Said they can’t love either. Well, then, Miss-bloody-know-it-all, you explain to me what I’m feeling.”  
  
He stood up.  
  
“Tell me why I think about you every waking moment. Why I would do anything for you. Why I would give up my bloody life for you.”  
  
He paused and began walking towards her.  
  
“Explain to me why I want to cry when you cry. Why I want to laugh when you laugh. Why I want to comfort you when you need to be comforted.”  
  
He knelt down beside her.  
  
“Tell me why it is that I would change for you. Why I would sacrifice who I am, just to be near you...to smell you...to hold you...”  
  
Their faces were nearly touching.  
  
“Tell me what this is I’m feeling because I’ve never felt this way before.”  
  
For the first time in Buffy’s life, she was speechless. Spike didn’t move. Their eyes were locked and he could feel her breath upon his skin.  
  
“That’s what I thought.”  
  
He leaned in a bit further, until their lips were practically touching, and then stood up and walked away, leaving Buffy in a state of shock.  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part VI  
  
  
“Ugh! Why aren’t they here yet?!” Glory complained, stomping her foot.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes and pointed towards the balcony doors. Glory approached them and flung open the drapes. She smiled cheerily as she gazed outside.  
  
“Did I do that?” She asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
“Well, we can’t have my minions trudging through a snow storm when there’s work to be done, now can we?”  
  
Dawn chuckled.  
  
“Buffy is so gonna kick your ass when she gets here.”  
  
Dawn was sitting in the middle of the room, tied to a chair.  
  
“Aww, poor baby. Still thinks the big sister will come save the day.  
  
Well, sorry, honey. Fact check. Your sister and her boyfriend are most likely dead.”  
  
Dawn raised her eyebrows.  
  
“Spike’s with her? Oh, well then. They might not get along, but they make a great team.”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Hate to break it to ya, babe, but you’re toast.”  
  
Glory glared at her.  
  
“Am I?” she asked.  
  
Dawn nodded confidently.  
  
Glory once again raised her hands towards the sky, this time ceasing the storm. When she was through, she looked back at Dawn.  
  
“We’ll just see about that.”  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy sat there in silence, as she held her knees to her chest. She stared blankly at the wall.   
  
Spike was at the opposite end of the tunnel, laying on his back, with his hands under his head. He gazed up at the ceiling. He hated her. Hated her with all his unbeating heart. Hated her for how she treated him, how she didn’t give a bloody damn about what he felt, and most of all he hated her because she hated him. Because she could never love him. But he loved her. God, he loved her....loved her so much it ripped him apart. He was lost in her. Lost in her beauty, her strength, her determination, and hell, even her bloody annoying attitude. But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Not anymore.   
  
Buffy couldn’t help but glance over in Spike’s direction. He just lay there, purposely distancing himself from her. She didn’t know what to think. He had told her he loved her before, but somehow the way he had just told her made all the difference. She watched him as he stood up and began to walk towards her. He didn’t make eye contact with her, and instead reached out...  
  
And yanked his duster off from around her shoulders.

Buffy jerked back in bewilderment. Spike threw on his black leather jacket and proceeded to walk towards the tunnel’s entrance.  
  
“Where are you going?” She asked.  
  
“Gettin’ out of this bloody hell hole. Gettin’ away from you.”  
  
Buffy frowned.  
  
“What about the storm?”  
  
“Wake up, blondie. The sodding storm ended ten minutes ago.”  
  
She immediately stood up and looked out. He was right. All that was left was glistening snow that covered the ground.  
  
“So you’re just leaving?”  
  
“Looks like.”  
  
He turned his back to her and continued to walk away. Wait, he couldn’t just leave. She needed him. Dawn. What about Dawn? Buffy ran up to him and turned him around to face her.  
  
“You can’t just leave, Spike. I need you.”  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
“No, Slayer. You need my help. You don’t need me. Never have and never will.”  
  
“I can’t do this without you.”  
  
“You’ve got your Scoobies, your Slayer powers. I’m sure you’ll manage. You always do.”  
  
He started to walk away again, but she stopped him.  
  
“No, you’re wrong. You actually think I would admit it if it were a lie? Please, Spike. You know me too well. Almost better than I know myself.”  
  
“Good, then I’ll be on my way. It’ll give you some time to get in touch with the inner-Buffy.”  
  
“This isn’t a joke.”  
  
“Isn’t it? It’s all a bloody joke, Slayer. I’m a bloody joke. And I’m leaving...for good.”  
  
For some reason, Buffy’s heart sunk. He couldn’t be serious.  
  
“You’re leaving Sunnydale?”  
  
“It’s about damn time too. Maybe I’ll go to LA, see what Angel’s up to.”  
  
“But you hate Angel.”  
  
He shrugged.  
  
“Listen, you can’t just go.”  
  
“I can and I am. I’ll send you a bleeding post card, if you want.”  
  
She just stared at him, not really knowing what to say or how to stop him. Was that disappointment in her eyes? Sadness even? No, just pity. Pity for the miserable vampire who can’t face his problems, so he runs. Runs away and hides. Well, if that’s what it bloody took for him to get over her, than so be it. He looked into her beautiful eyes one last time, his expression unchanging.  
  
“Goodbye, Buffy.”  
  
She didn’t reply and instead just watched him as he walked away. He walked slowly down the side of the road, his duster flapping behind him. Then he stopped. He stopped and turned around...then started jogging towards her. Buffy’s feet remained glued to the ground as he approached her. Without hesitance, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her face to his. He kissed her so hard, it hurt. Buffy couldn’t think...couldn’t bring herself to push him away. Didn’t *want* to push him away. Not yet, anyway. He held some sort of power over her that Buffy could not describe. But fortunately, or unfortunately...she couldn’t really decide at that exact moment, the kiss ended before it could even begin. Spike left her there breathless. Left her there confused.  
  
Left her. For good. Because she knew, once he turned around, he wasn’t turning back.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Buffy walked back home, her mind racing. She had just let Spike kiss her. Kiss her. Dear God, what would her friends think? What did she think? She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Well, it didn’t matter because he was gone now. Out of her life for good. She didn’t have to worry about him anymore. Well, not like she ever did...Who was she kidding? She missed him. No matter how much she lied to herself, she missed him. Missed his company, his humor, his....But why? Why did she miss him? That was one question she couldn’t answer. Sure, her feelings for him had changed within that past night, but she still didn’t care for him all that much. Still disliked him.  
  
Just not as much as she did before. And, yeah, she had always been in some way attracted to him. She hated him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t good-looking...he was. But now, it went deeper than that. She felt like she were on some sort of friendship level with him. Even though they fought all the time and he made her crazy, she still felt like he knew her more than anyone. He understood her.   
  
Buffy sighed as she began to approach her house. It was still empty, so her friends must be at the Magic Box.  
  
*Guess I’ll go there,* she thought to herself.  
  
Determined to think about more important things than Spike, she tried to think about how she was going to defeat Glory. How she   
was going to rescue her sister and save the world. That was way more important than some love sick vampire.   
  
Buffy sullenly walked down the street and saw a car slowing down.  
  
It was her friends.  
  
“Oh, my God! Buffy! We were so worried about you. What happened? Where were you?” Willow asked excitedly, getting out of the car to rush over to her friend.  
  
Buffy gave Willow a hug and lead her back to the car.  
  
“I’ll tell you on the way. But, for now, we have to get to Glory’s mansion...fast. I have a feeling she’s gonna get the ritual started any minute now.”  
  
Willow nodded and Buffy slid in next to Xander in the front.  
  
“Buff, where the hell were you? We were worried sick,” Xander told her.  
  
Buffy sighed, not really wanting to relive her horrible night.  
  
“I sought shelter in a tunnel, waiting for the storm to pass. You guys didn’t try to go to Glory’s by yourselves, did you?”  
  
“No, the storm was a bit problematic. We reluctantly had to go back and just prayed that you would be safe,” Giles replied.  
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
“That’s good.”  
  
She looked out the window as they passed the cemetery. Spike was no where to be seen. Probably already left. OK, why was she thinking about Spike at a time like this?  
  
*Get a grip, Buffy,* she scolded herself.  
  
She had no reason to feel guilty.  
  
“What happened to your arm?” Anya asked, interrupting her thoughts. “And your shirt?”  
  
“I accidentally cut myself and used my shirt to stop the blood.”  
  
“You should really get that examined. You could get an infection of some sort,” Giles warned.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
They rode the rest of the way in silence. Buffy’s heart started racing, as they approached Glory’s manor. All the memories came rushing back and she wished that it was someone else’s turn to be the hero. She had it up to here with world-saving.  
  
“So, what’s the plan?” she asked.  
  
“Will and I have a spell...it’ll take a little while to prepare, so do you think you guys could occupy her ‘til then?” Tara said.  
  
“Sure thing,” Buffy replied.  
  
They all got out of the car and paused at the door. Buffy took a deep breath. She turned around and faced her friends.  
  
“We can do this,” she told them.  
  
They smiled and nodded, as Buffy turned around and placed her hand on the doorknob.  
  
I can do this.  
  
  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part VII  
  
  
Buffy entered Glory’s mansion, slowly and carefully. Her heart was racing like never before and she could almost taste the fear as it engulfed her senses.  
  
“This way,” she whispered to her friends.  
  
All she carried was herself. No weapons, no nothing. It was all up to Willow and Tara to pull off the spell, while she distracted. She could do that. Not so hard...  
  
“A-Are you OK, Buffy? I mean, you seem a little wigged out.”  
  
“Will, I’m fine. Just nervous. It’s OK to be nervous, right?”  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
“I think we’re all nervous. Glory’s unlike anything we’ve ever fought before.”  
  
“And Ben,” Buffy added.  
  
“Ben? I thought he was on our side.”  
  
“He tricked me and Spike. Well, not Spike. I wouldn’t listen to him. I thought I could trust Ben.”  
  
Buffy put her head down as she walked down the hall.  
  
“Is Spike...I mean, did Glory --?”  
  
“No, he made it. Barely...but he’s fine.”  
  
Suddenly, a voice broke into their thoughts.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to grace us with her presence. I mean, I don’t remember inviting you to this little shindig, but --”  
  
“My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail. Thought I’d crash anyway.”  
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips as she faced Glory.  
  
“Will, Tara, you know what to do,” Buffy said, not taking her eyes off her nemesis.  
  
Willow and Tara scurried off with Anya following, and Xander and Giles took a step forward to stand with Buffy.  
  
“Aw, leaving so soon?” Glory called out as the three girls left.   
  
“Guess this will be even easier than I thought.”   
  
Glory smiled and Buffy immediately started throwing the punches.  
  
“You know, this hallway is cramping my style,” Glory said, in between blows. She picked Buffy off the ground and threw her into the bedroom. “Much better.”  
  
Buffy stood up and continued the fight. Xander and Giles stepped in and helped as much as they could. Buffy prayed Willow and Tara hurried with the spell, for she feared she wasn’t going to be much of a distraction after all. Suddenly, in mid-punch, Glory stumbled forward, clutching her head.  
  
“Damnit!”  
  
She wobbled over to Xander and reached out her hands.

“Hope you said a proper good-bye to your brain,” she told him.  
  
Xander ducked and kicked her in the stomach. She pushed him forward and he crashed against a bookshelf. Buffy ran over and grabbed Glory by the hair.  
  
“You bitch! This is a seven day perm!”  
  
Buffy threw her to the ground, taking advantage of the fact that Glory was getting weaker. As Buffy was about to kick her, she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. In the closet.  
  
“Dawn,” she whispered.  
  
All of a sudden, Buffy’s legs flew up in front of her and she landed onto the ground with a sickening thud. Glory jumped on top of her and started furiously punching her in the face. Buffy struggled and finally kneed her in the stomach. She rose and ran towards the closet, flung open the doors, but Dawn was no longer there.  
  
“Where the hell is my Key?” Glory screamed, now standing.  
  
Buffy searched around the room and spotted her and Giles sneaking down the hall. Unaware of how obvious her realization was,   
Glory shoved her down from behind, stepped over her and started heading out the door. Buffy grabbed her by the ankle and Glory toppled forward. Glory kicked her in the face with her stilleto heel and Buffy grabbed her nose in pain. Still determined to give Giles more time to get Dawn out, Buffy stood up quickly and grabbed Glory around the waist, throwing her against the wall. She stood up and wrapped her hand around Buffy’s throat, lifting her off the ground. Buffy stuggled helplessly, her oxygen practically cut off.  
  
*This is it,* she thought. *I failed.*  
  
Glory squeezed her neck harder and Buffy could see the room spinning before her eyes. Glory’s words sounded as if they were coming from a million miles away.  
  
“’Night, hun. Sweet dreams.”  
  
As Buffy’s eyes began to close, she suddenly felt Glory loosen her grip and drop her to the ground. It felt as if she were falling forever. But, as soon as she hit, she started gasping for air. She tried to focus her eyes, to see what had made Glory release her.  
  
“Spike,” she said so softly, the word barely left her mouth.  
  
Buffy tried to stand, but stumbled and fell back down. She cursed to herself. Strong, Buffy. Be strong. She attempted again and finally had both feet on the ground. Her vision was still blurry, but she could still make out the black blur before her. What was he doing here? Why on earth would he come back?  
  
Spike punched Glory for the sixth time until she was back against the wall.  
  
“Bloody bitch,” he grumbled. “Touch her again and I’ll --”  
  
Glory had had enough. No more losery weaklings trying to be all big and strong. Just because she was weak, didn’t mean she was gonna let them beat her. There was no way to beat her.   
  
“Sorry, but Billy Idol was so 1982. Guess I’m gonna hafta kill you.”  
  
She picked him off the ground by his duster and threw him as hard as she could across the room. He crashed against her bedpost and fell unconscious.  
  
“Looks like it’s just you and me, sweetie,” she said, returning her attention to Buffy.  
  
Willow and Tara suddenly appeared at the door with some sort of powder in their hands.  
  
“Oh, please. Not you two again. I really don’t have time.”  
  
Glory extended her hands towards the two girls and her fingers lit up.  
  
Buffy looked on wide-eyed and lunged at Glory. Losing her balance, Glory let out an off-target bolt that hit the curtains and set them on fire.  
  
“Look what you did! My interior decorator spent two hours trying to center those just right! You’re gonna pay...”  
  
Glory leaped onto Buffy, screeching and stangling her once again.  
  
“Willow!” she screamed.  
  
Both Willow and Tara ran over to Glory and tossed the powder onto her, chanting something in latin. Then, an invisible force sent Glory flying off of Buffy and crashing against the wall. Buffy rubbed her swollen neck and watched as Glory just brushed off the powder and stood up again. Buffy gave Willow a confused glance.  
  
Meanwhile, the room was becoming submerged in flames, as the fire spread from the curtains and down the wall. Suddenly, Glory came running towards her. Buffy broke off a piece of the bedpost, the sharp splintered end, facing the god.  
  
“I thought you said this was going that was going to kill her!” Buffy shouted to Willow and Tara.  
  
Right as Glory grabbed Buffy, she slammed the wood into her stomach. Glory stepped back, the post still inside her, as blood gushed out from the wound. She looked up, throughly perplexed, and slowly took it out. She gasped in pain and just stared at her stomach.  
  
“W-What the hell is going on?” She asked.  
  
Buffy, also bewildered, looked at a grinning Willow.  
  
“She’s mortal.”  
  
Glory’s eyes widened in shock as she stumbled backwards and slid down the wall, holding her stomach. Buffy watched with a wide-eyed expression as the now mortal god fought for her life.  
  
“See you...soon,” Glory whispered.  
  
Without another word, she closed her eyes and slouched over. She was gone.  
  
But what did she mean by ‘see you soon’? Suddenly, the ceiling started to cave as blazing embers began falling down on top of them.  
  
Oh.  
  
“Willow, Tara, run!” Buffy shouted, as she ran over to Xander, who was just now waking up.  
  
“Xander, we have to move.”  
  
She helped him up and they staggered towards the door, sheilding their eyes from the smoke and flames. The four friends ran down the hall and out the door. When they reached the grass, they turned around, out of breath, and looked at the burning mansion before them.  
  
Then Buffy remembered something.  
  
“Is that everyone?” Xander asked. “I mean, did Giles and Dawn get out alright?”  
  
“Yeah,” Willow answered. “Anya helped Giles rescue Dawn. They brought her to your house, Buffy.....Buffy?”  
  
The three watched in horror as Buffy started jogging back towards the house.  
  
Spike. She had forgotten about Spike. She kicked open the door and started running up the stairs, as her friends warnings echoed in her ears. When she reached the flame-inundated room, she immediately started choking on the heavy smoke. Her stinging eyes searched frantically, and she finally spotted him in a heap by the bed. The flames were surrounding him, and if she had been a second later, he would already be dust.  
  
“Spike!” She called out, as the fumes smothered her.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and tried to stand up. Upon realizing that he was about to turn into a crispy critter, he jumped to his feet and stammered over the fire. Still feeling dazed, he ended up stepping right into it.  
  
“Bloody hell!” He shouted, as flames started taking over his foot.  
  
Buffy ran over to him and fiercely tried to smolder the flames with her hands. She cursed as she scalded herself.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit!” She screamed, waving her hands through the air. Suddenly, Spike picked her up off the ground and started running with her towards the entrance.  
  
“I can walk you know,” she told him.  
  
“I know that you silly bint.”  
  
As they reached the doorway, the ceiling fell down in flames at their feet. Buffy held tightly around his neck as he jumped backwards to avoid being crushed by the burning wood.  
  
“There’s gotta be another way out,” he yelled, trying to be heard over the crackling sounds.  
  
Buffy jumped out of his arms and proceeded to walk towards window to see if they were low enough to the ground to jump.   
  
“I told you, I can walk.”  
  
Just as she reached the window, a large piece of wood came thundering down on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled to get it off her, as she felt the heat of the flames inching towards her.  
  
This can’t be good. In fact...this was very, very bad.   
  
  
  
Change of Heart: Part VIII  
  
  
After about ten more seconds of turbulent struggle, Buffy finally gave up. Her leg felt broken, and she had a very small amount of strength left. Also, in about one minutes she would be come a big pile of dust.  
  
“Spike!”  
  
Spike was in the ajoining room, searching for a way out, when he heard Buffy’s relentless cries. He immediately whipped around and ran back into the bedroom. There was his Slayer, trapped beneath a large peice of wood. He rushed over to her.  
  
“Buffy, are you alright?”  
  
“What does it look like? Or do you want to ask questions for the next 30 seconds? Then maybe you’ll get your answer.”  
  
Spike frowned and began lifting the heavy plank off of her tiny body. He was surprised it didn’t crush her to death. He could barely move it himself.  
  
“Hurry!”  
  
Spike saw the line of fire coming towards them out of the corner of his eye. Then he felt it on his legs. Bloody hell. In one last attempt, he used all of his strength to finally completely life the board off of her. Pain shot through his body as the flames ate away at his skin...but he didn’t say a word.

Buffy scooted herself from under the wooden board, as quickly as she could without aggravating her leg. She looked up at Spike who was now furiously trying to repress the flames that were moving up his legs.  
  
“Jesus Christ, you’re on fire!”  
  
Buffy tried to stand up, but couldn’t. She was helpless.  
  
Spike stood up, the flames gone, but his legs were all battered and bloodied.  
  
“Stand the hell up, Slayer. We have to out of here fast.”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“What do you mean you --”  
  
He glanced down at her leg. Broken.  
  
Great, just great.  
  
“Bloody hell...” he grumbled as he scooped her up into his arms for the second time. But, this time she didn’t fight to get loose. They stood there as the fire surrounded them.  
  
“Which way?” She asked, her voice finally revealing how scared she was.  
  
She started choking on the smoke and began feeling light headed. Spike looked down at her. The only way out was through the window, but if they jumped she would probably die. They were on the sodding top floor. As he began feeling the heat of the fire nearing towards them, he had no other choice. Without another thought, he ran towards the window, dodging the flames, and took a flying leap.  
  
“Spike, no!”   
  
Too late...they were already falling.  
  
Spike immediately turned her around so she was on top and he would be the one to land first. This way, she had a chance. Buffy held onto him for dear life, as Spike turned her around. She closed her eyes tight. This wasn’t how she planned to die. This wasn’t how she wanted to die. Hell, she didn’t want to die at all! But this was it. Her final moments. Her final breaths. Her final...  
  
And then they hit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Minutes passed and Spike slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding like a bleeding freight train. But that wasn’t the first thing he felt. Spike lifted his head, and looked up at the blonde girl, laying peacefully in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her hands wereplaced gently on his shoulders.  
  
And she was breathing.  
  
He took a moment to take in the scent of her, and then put his arms around her and rolled her onto her back. He removed a strand of sun-kissed hair out of eyes and just stared at her. She was so beautiful. Buffy was at the beach. She was walking along the sandy shore, watching the waves roll in. She was with her mother. They walked side by side and talked about life...and death.  
  
“Mommy, what was it like? What was it like to die?”  
  
Her mother gave her a warm smile.  
  
“It was like being born.”  
  
Buffy looked up at the bright blue sky and listened as the seagulls sang a beautiful song.  
  
“Am I going to die?”  
  
“No,” her mother told her. “Not now. It’s not your time.”  
  
“But, I don’t want to leave this place. I want to stay here with you!”  
  
Joyce put a finger to her lips, trying to calm her down.  
  
“I’ll always be with you, sweetheart. And someday we’ll be together again. But, not now. Now you have to watch over Dawn, you have to protect her. You need to live your life and not worry about me. I’m safe here. And I’m always watching over you. Never forget that.”  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
“I love you, Mom.”  
  
“And I love you. Always and forever.”  
  
Joyce kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
  
Buffy smiled, as she gazed over the sparkling blue waters.  
  
“Remember, Buffy. Don’t take anything...or anyone for granted. Life’s too short. Sometimes you just need to look past reasonable and take a chance. You don’t want to leave with any regrets. Promise?"  
  
Buffy thought about her mother’s words.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
With that, Joyce pulled Buffy to her and gave her a loving embrace.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, taking in the last moments with her beloved mommy.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Those words echoed in Spike’s ears. She couldn’t possibly be talking to him. Was she dreaming?  
  
“Buffy?”  
  
“I love you, Mommy...please don’t leave me...”  
  
Spike’s undead heart reached out to her. So, yeah, she wasn’t talking to him, but she sounded so sincere. So hurt. He sighed and laid down on the grass next to her, looking up at the stars. He knew the sun would be up soon. Probably in less than an hour...he should go. As he began to stand up, a hand touched his knee. He immediately looked over at Buffy, who was now awake.  
  
“Why did you come back, Spike?”  
  
“The sun’s gonna be up in an hour. I should get goin’.”  
  
He continued to stand up.  
  
“Sit,” she commanded.  
  
Spike cocked his head, wondering what she was doing. Why did he come back? He thought he had made himself pretty damn clear.  
  
But, he obeyed and sat back down, not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
“Why did you come back?” She repeated.  
  
“You know why.”  
  
“Then refresh my memory.”  
  
Spike just looked at her. What was she getting at?  
  
“I never left.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Buffy --”  
  
“Why, Spike? Why didn’t you just leave? I thought you were going to LA, but here you are...with me.”  
  
“I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave. Even if I have to look at your face every bleeding day and not have you, at least I’m looking at it. At least you’re there. I can’t live without you, Buffy. I don’t know why. I don’t what’s come over me. It’s like I woke up one day, and there you were.”  
  
“But, I’ve always been here.”  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
“I woke up and there you were. Not just the Slayer. You. Buffy.”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“Look, I love you. But, if you want me to sod off, right then. I will. But --”  
  
And then she was kissing him. Why? He had no idea. He pulled back in shock and stared at her, a bewildered expression on his face.  
  
“What the bloody hell are you doing?”  
  
“Taking a chance.”  
  
“But....why?”  
  
She shrugged and smiled at him.  
  
“Change of heart.”  
  
  
End


End file.
